gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
VMCF-Z2 MX4 Slasher
The VMCF-Z2 MX4 Slasher (aka Slasher, Junk Blade, Infected GuAIZ and Slash) are one of the basic units of the Forsaken and was formerly, the ZGMF-600 GuAIZ after being infected with the TZ7F-D2Z "Hydra" Virus into a new machine based of broken parts. It was made broken GuAIZ unit and nearby points of infected junk metal forming into a brand new mobile weapon using scrap metal built by the "Bright" Program to make up the front-line basic troopers out of nearby junkyard metal. Technology & Combat Characteristics After an damaged ZGMF-600_GuAIZ ZGMF-600 GuAIZ was infected by the Hydra Virus, it has undergone structural changes and looks more freakishly, slim and intimidating form using broken down Mobile suit spare parts from various other machines from the pervious war it brought new life to this weapon of destruction and inexpensive old equipment. Originally, it was a single infected unit until it was able to be remade to the former factory computer unit "Bright", which scanned the unit and that is able to mass-produced more of them. Also the Slashers can be made from other different made in very weird but interesting ways, including using a Zaku warrior head or a strike daggers foot so on, anything put together it's just a bunch old Mobile suit parts together and is used to fight can be used. They are practically used for both combat as while as meat-shields for the younger members of the Forsaken to use in combat to prove themselves even though they are much weaker the the other units they still pack a punch using old Cosmic Era equipment to surprise and destroy enemies at Close to Mid-range. Armaments *'MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS' :The using old parts from an GuAIz head it mainly features 2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS guns mounted in the head. These light projectile weapons are used to shoot down incoming missiles and enemy units at close range. *'CP ZMA-M22G Beam Rifle' :The standard long range weapon of the GuAIZ, the beam rifle is typically held in the right hand when used is and is powered by the suit's Chaos Particle Drive. It is developed by Chimera Industries based on the data from the data from the previous war after outfitting the GuAIZ at the start of Zero Era. It is a primary long-range weapon of theres that can easily destroy conventional armor with single shot. It is effective enough to destroy Earth Alliance warship with a few well-placed of shots, but is mostly ineffective against armor treated with anti-beam treatments. *'Infected MMI-558 "Tempest Tain" Beam Sword' :A composite weapon that combines a beam sword with a physical sword, for a much more powerful cut during battle. The infected version of the "Tempest" beam swords are now is mounted on the sides of the mobile suit during deployment. When used, the activated the swords can extends to its full length and energy blades are emitted on each side. *'Tainted Beam Saber' :The Hydra virus improved the performance of the beam saber, is morphed in a more grimly shape however it's beam burns brighter than before. This is mainly a secondary weapon in the event the Infected MMI-558 "Tempest Tain" Beam Sword was destroyed in combat. *'"Slasher" BFT2 Terror Claw' :Mounted onto the mobile suit as it's left arm, this weapon is claw that is powerful claw shaped grapples capable of attacking enemies at range and attaching onto them. These claws are made of very dense, very tough materials, making them very difficult to cut through or damage. Once attached the Slasher can use it's claw to send harmful Chaos Particles to damage the system or the cockpit of the enemy mobile suit at such a high-density that overloads the core till it explodes. System Features Ejection Pod :This ejection pod design proves effective and inexpensive, and a standard feature. However, since these devices are unable to survive the explosion of a mobile suit's main reactor, research continues lead to a launcher in the back for the cockpit and other escape mechanisms. Luna Thrustrs System :The newest speed thruster system is attached to the back and feet are a thruster unit that uses much high grade thrusters to maximize speed, they are shown to out pace most variations of Zaku warrior and Barrett series. Operational History Classified file about Operational. Notes & Trivia *I'd like to thank Unoservix for the amazing image work. *The orginal idea came from 2 sourses oddly from one of the Star-wars Audio books Ambush at Corellia of the "Junk" Fighters and really Zeta Zaku Gudam. Category:Forsaken Category:Mass Production Mobile Suits Category:Unoservix